


A Father's Love

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, F/M, No Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Panem’s government required that all citizen get married by the age of 18 if they were not betrothed to a spouse by the age of 11 they were entered into a lottery. Katniss’ father had passed just before he needed to set up her marriage and her mother was no help as she allowed her depression to take over her life. This left Katniss with no one to speak for her and she assumed her name had been entered into the lottery and today she's meeting her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking back at an older story I am working on again and found some fics I posted on Tumblr for Everlark Birthday Gifts that had not been crossposted here. Considering all the craziness going on with Tumblr I figured I better get it saved!

Katniss paced along the train platform, she was wringing her hands trying to keep them from smoothing her skirt for the hundredth time. Most people couldn’t wait to meet their betrothed, but this was never something she wanted. She wanted to be free to choose her partner, or even if she wanted to be alone. Instead, she was informed this morning that her new husband would be arriving via the 3 o’clock train. As was the tradition in Panem the husband was given the details of the arrangement and allowed to decide their future home. All Katniss knew was that he had chosen to come to District 12 instead of having her move to him in District 2 and that he was her age. Now all she could do was wait. 

Panem’s government required that all citizen get married by the age of 18 if they were not betrothed to a spouse by the age of 11 they were entered into a lottery. Katniss’ father had passed just before he needed to set up her marriage and her mother was no help as she allowed her depression to take over her life. This left Katniss with no one to speak for her and she assumed her name had been entered into the lottery. She didn’t know if her husband would be good or would let her continue to hunt, she could only hope for the best. Although this was her future, she wanted to be sure Prim was going to be in a good marriage, so Katniss brokered the deal with Hazel Hawthorne for Prim and Rory to marry. Hazel understood what Katniss was doing and didn’t say a word when she saw the forged contract.

The train finally pulled into the station, Katniss glared at the clock on the wall noting it was three minutes late. She stood still as she watched the doors open and a few passengers disembark when she saw him. At least who she thought was him. He looked to be close to her age, blond hair that was styled and blue eyes that searched the platform. His eyes met hers and he easily hoisted his bag over his broad shoulders before walking her direction. 

“Are you Katniss?” His voice was deep, smooth and calming, something Katniss hadn’t expected. 

She nodded, before forcing an answer. “Yes.”

He gave her a smile before put his bad down and held out his hand, “I’m Peeta. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Katniss shook his hand, it was warm and firm. He shook it as if she was an equal, not the way most men shook a ladies’ hand as if they would break it if the actually gave a sturdy handshake. 

Suddenly the words he used hit her, he said finally. “How long have you known about me?” 

Peeta gave her a look of confusion. “Since we were 11, just like you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t betrothed at 11, my father died before he had a chance to set up a marriage. I was entered in the lottery.” 

Peeta pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to her, “I assure you we were betrothed at 11. In fact, my father slept on the couch for nearly a year after it was finalized. No one ever told you?” 

Katniss shook her head and unfolded the letter. It was from her father to Peeta’s, it gave details about her. How she was working on her archery and hunting skills, that she was a smart but extremely hard headed and loyal to a fault. Peeta also produced the signed contract that would be needed when the made it to the Justice Center. She couldn’t help her fingers as ran over his signature while she let out a shaky breath. Peeta must be good, her father wouldn’t have set it up if he wasn’t, not to mentioned he knew what he was getting with her. 

Peeta added more background to their story. “Our father’s knew each other before mine moved away to marry my mother. My dad told me all about you from the letters he’d received, when your father died my mother tried to end the arrangement but my dad wouldn’t allow it. He had made a promise.” Peeta took her hand in his and started to rub small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She normally didn’t care for anyone to touch her, but the movements surprisingly calmed Katniss. “I have to say now that I’m here with you I’m grateful that he fought her on this one.” 

Katniss gave Peeta a small smile, not knowing what else to say she got down to business. “Do you want to see your new home or go to the justice center first? Effie doesn’t like when her new couples take too long to finalize everything.” 

“Well, in that case, let’s go to the justice center, you can show me our home after.” Peeta picked his bag up again and followed her to the Justice Center down the road. 

After they signed the papers it was time for them to kiss. It was quick but sweet, Katniss didn’t expect it to make her want more. Effie rushed to the couple expressing how wonderful they looked as a couple and how she couldn’t wait to see children. At this Katniss rolled her eyes and left the building with Peeta in tow. 

They were given a small apartment in town near the bakery where Peeta would work, just as he had in District 2. She’d already moved her small bag of belongings into the bedroom they were to share. He stopped in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. 

“Do you want me to move my things into the other room?” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for her answer. 

“You can put your things in here, we can decide the rest later,” Katniss answered then turned and walked from the room. 

She was still not sure how to handle everything she’d learned today. All this time her father had set up a marriage for her, not only that but he made sure it was someone who knew who she was and what she wanted from life. At least what she wanted when she was 11. Katniss sat at the table trying to remember anything she could about the last few months before her father died. Suddenly a memory hit her, she could almost hear his voice as he told her not to worry, that he would always love her and make sure she was taken care of. It was a month before the accident, that must have been when he sent off the proposal to Peeta’s father, the long forgotten memory made her smile. 

The sound of heavy footsteps pulled her from her memories, she looked up to see Peeta standing before her. He gave her a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through her and she knew right then, her father had sent her the right man and for the first time in seven years she allowed herself to hope.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some requests for more, here's what Alliswell prompted me to do.  
> This was the best! I love me some arranged marriage!Everlark, and I would love a second part even more, so before you ask, here’s a prompt:
> 
> First dance at the harvest festival, they’ve been married for a couple of months, getting to know each other, becoming friends and the whole time they’ve harbor crushes on each other but never gone very far. But at the harvest festival, they dance and drink cider, and eat sweets he buys for her and Prim, and kiss under the mistletoe. The night is magic and they realize they’re in love with each other, so they go home and consummate their vows... kill me with fluff!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Katniss looked at her hair in the mirror one final time.  Tonight was the Harvest Festival, the party that signified the end of the harvest season and start of the holiday season. She wanted to look good tonight, for Peeta, since he always remarked how beautiful he thought her hair was she let it fall down her back instead of in her usual braid. It had been almost six months since Peeta arrived in District 12 as her husband. One she didn’t know her father had found for her right before his death, thus saving her from the lottery. Every day she was with Peeta she became more appreciative of her father’s hard work, and that Peeta’s father kept his promise.

 

Peeta was kind, hardworking and easy for Katniss to talk to, which was unusual for her. She found that over time she noticed small things about him, he was a painter, a baker, he slept with the windows open, never took sugar in his tea and always double-knotted his shoelaces. He was strong too, she often saw his lifting heavy bags of flour with ease, and he was able to pick her up like she weighed nothing.

 

Her cheeks reddened at the thought, of course it was her fault, she started the water fight one night when they were cleaning up from dinner she wouldn’t give in forcing him to finally end it by picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder. Her squeals just egged him on as he ran with her from the kitchen, away from the offending water. They were both panting when he put her down, then he kissed her. It was the first time in three months he’d done so, but she welcomed it. He pulled away and left the room before she could say anything. At first she was worried he would revert back to the first few weeks he’d been there, where they walked on eggshells not really knowing how to live with each other, but this kiss opened the door to more of them, although they still shied away from anything further.

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived, Peeta was on cloud nine having just found out he would be taking over full ownership of the bakery with the start of the new year. The bakers only daughter had married the mayor's son, thus the reason there was an opening for Peeta at the bakery in the first place. Now the baker was to take over the services at the Mayor’s mansion and would pass the ownership to Peeta. His new confidence also showed in many ways, he purchased cider for Katniss and himself and made sure to get some sweets for Prim to eat before she jumped onto the dance floor. Peeta’s head was held high, and his new blue shirt, which Katniss had bought for him to celebrate, showed off his bright blue eyes. Katniss watched his face as he took in the dancing before him, his eyelashes were so long she wondered how they didn’t tangle when he blinked. She watched his tongue as he caught a drop of cider that escaped his cup as he drank, and she wondered what else that tongue could do. He looked over just as the thought crossed her mind and her red cheeks caught his attention.

 

“Are you too warm?” He asked.

 

Katniss nodded, afraid to open her mouth and say something stupid. She was warm, but not the way he thought. Something else caught her attention, a gaggle of women in the corner was eyeing Peeta.

 

He followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. “What’s going on over there?”

 

“Looks like they have their eyes on you,” Katniss answered, unable to hide the jealousy she felt.

 

Peeta chuckled, “Well they should know I’m married, just like all of them.”

 

Katniss shook her head, “That doesn’t really matter here, most people are married in name only. I wouldn’t be surprised if half the children in this district are being raised by parents who are not really theirs. It’s a dirty secret no one talks about. That’s part of why Effie is here now, she’s trying to remind couples they are to be with each other, not having affairs. You’ll see her at all the parties now pulling little stunts like all the mistletoe she has up here.”  

 

Peeta looked up to see all the clumps of the shrub hanging from the rafters, he then lowered them looking straight into Katniss’ eyes. “I’m not planning on being with anyone except you.”

 

“Well some of them seem to have more to offer, I’m small and not very pretty.” Katniss bemoaned as she lowered her eyes from his.

 

Peeta placed his fingers under her chin, gently moving her head so she looked into his eyes once more. “You have no idea the effect you have on me, do you? When I saw you on the train platform I felt like I was the luckiest man alive, and a few days later when I heard you sing I knew I was a goner. I don’t want any of those women and I hope that the fact I can sense your jealousy I may be having an effect on you too.”

 

Katniss felt heat filling her cheeks, she wasn’t good with words like Peeta was, instead she leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss. One that she tried to pour her feelings into, to show him the effect he had on her.

 

When they had to come up for air, he pulled her hand. “Come on let's dance.”

 

Katniss followed him, laughing at his attempts at dancing. Suddenly the music stopped and Effie took the microphone. “Alright lovebird look up, if you are under a mistletoe it’s time to kiss.”

 

Peeta looked up, “We are under one.”

 

Katniss felt bold for once and she pulled on his shirt, “Then you better kiss me.”

 

Peeta did just that, he kissed her deeply and it was maybe a bit much for being in public. “Let’s go home.” He whispered as they separated once more. They found Prim and said their goodbyes before leaving hand in hand. Katniss felt a bit smug as she smirked at the women who were now glaring at her.

 

They barely made it into their apartment before the kissing started again, this time they were able to allow their hunger to take over. Peeta pushed her against the wall, she moved her hips to meet him, but her height didn’t allow for much friction. He noticed and lifted her into the air, his hand wrapped around her ass as he ground into her core. “Is this okay?” he rasped out.

 

“Yes, I want this, I want you,” Katniss whispered back.

 

It was all the assurance Peeta needed, he held on, kissing her all the way to to the bedroom. She was impressed he only bumped into one thing on his walk. He gently laid her on the bed before hovering over her.  Clothes disappeared one by one, each time they took in the sight of newly exposed skin, peppering each other’s body with kisses as they explored together.

 

Finally, they lay, with their bodies fully on display to the other’s hungry eyes. “I’ve never done any of this before, I always knew and wanted to share it with you,” Peeta admitted.

 

Katniss was relieved at his words, “I haven’t either. We’ll do it together.”

 

First, they used hands, telling the other what felt good. Then she felt him hard and ready at her entrance, she nodded giving him the final sign she was ready to consummate their marriage. He pushed in slowly, trying not to cause her too much pain. She started moving to give him the okay to fully push in and out, with each stroke it felt better for her. His movements became more erratic before stilled above her, his body collapsing to the side of her so he didn’t crush her beneath his weight.  

 

Peeta stroked her hair as she laid against his chest, their naked bodies pressed against each other. It all started with a promise, and now they’d completed the cycle with a promise of their own. To always stay with each other, no matter what the future may bring.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega-aulover prompted this continuation with this prompt: Their one year anniversary is coming up and although they are together physically they have not said I love you. Katniss isn't sure how to say it... 
> 
> Xerxia31 also wanted to see their eventual toasting. I put both together along with some angst and definite smut!

Katniss walked from the woods with her bow slung over her shoulder.  Much had changed in Panem in the last few months; the President, more like the dictator, died. Some said it was natural causes, but there were rumors he was poisoned in a bloodless coup. Panem was now on a path democracy with new leaders who wanted to hold elections and allow the people to make their own decisions. These changes meant they were now allowed to go to the woods and have some approved weapons, the Peacekeepers were turned into a normal police force who enforced new laws that were more about protecting people and property, instead of doing the Capital’s bidding. 

The bakery also benefited from the changes, people had better wages and there was talk of a new factory coming to District 12, one that would bring new, safer and better jobs. This meant people had money to spend and Peeta expanded the options in the bakery to accommodate. Katniss’ favorite addition was the Cheese Buns, something her and Peeta created together one lazy Sunday morning. It took hours, but that was because they took several breaks to do other things. Katniss still blushed when she thought of being with Peeta. She never thought she’d like being married, but she did and though she struggled to put a word with what she felt for Peeta, it was stronger than she could imagine. 

A line stretched down the steps of the Justice Center, she slowed as she looked at several couples, many around her age waiting for a turn to enter. Katniss was so focused on the crowd she nearly bumped into Darius, a Peacekeeper turned Police Officer.

“Woah there Katniss, you’re still not supposed to assault us,” Darius said with a smile.

“Sorry, what’s going on here?” Katniss asked. 

“They announced the end of the Marriage Law this morning. Anyone who wants an annulment can get one now.  Most of these couples are trying to get in before the end of their first year of marriage, they are waiving all the costs for them. Others have small fees, mainly because they are hoping they will stay together if they have children.” Darrius answered as if he’d given the same spiel a hundred times. Then his demeanor changed, “You know if you and Peeta decide to get an annulment I’d love a chance to go on a date.” Katniss scowled at him, “or not.” Darius said with his hands in the air in surrender.

Katniss didn’t give him any more reason to think she’d consider his proposal, instead she worried others were doing the same to Peeta. The women of District 12 spent a lot of time in the bakery, many still thought they would get a chance to get Peeta to enter their beds on the side. Now that a lot of them would be single she was sure it would be worse. As she entered the bakery her fears were more than founded, Lavina was leaning over the counter, trying to give Peeta a view of her chest as she tried telling him which Cheese Buns she wanted. Katniss wanted to put an arrow through her eye, but that would be bad for business and would break one of the laws they kept. Instead, she loudly cleared her throat making the woman jump. Peeta chuckled as he finished her order and sent her on her way. 

After Katniss put her things away and added the squirrel she killed to the fridge in the back room she walked back to Peeta. His arms wrapped around her, filling her with warmth.  

“It’s good to see you, there’s been an abnormal amount of women coming in here today. I haven’t had that many come by since the first week we opened. I’m glad you’re here to protect me.” Peeta joked. 

Katniss shook her head, “They got rid of the Marriage Law and are allowing annulments for anyone. Those in the first year have no fees. I’m sure that’s why they are all on the prowl now.” 

Peeta stiffened and pulled away. “Oh, I see. Well, I guess you have a decision to make.” 

“What are you talking about?” Katniss was extremely confused. 

“Look, I get it. I had seven years to get used to the idea of being married to you, you had a few minutes before it was a reality. If you don’t want to stay married I’ll understand.” Peeta let out a deep sigh like it was physically painful to say these words. “Just promise you’ll make up your mind quickly, our anniversary is tomorrow and I don’t want to go on if this isn’t what you want.” The bell over the door rang, and Peeta turned away to attend to the customer without giving Katniss a chance to answer.

As she watched him walk away from her she felt like he took the air from the room with him, her chest constricted, her mouth went dry and her eyes burned. Katniss didn’t want to lose him, but what had she done to prove otherwise? Peeta had been open with his feelings, telling her how much he cared for her, but he stopped short of saying he loved her. Katniss never shared her feelings, instead, she relied on her actions. Watching him walk away, knowing it was a real possibility for him to leave forever forced her to examine her feelings for him. What did love even feel like? She’d seen her parents, they were happy and in love, which was even more unlikely considering they’d both been in the lottery. Her mother told her once she didn’t know what to expect, but Katniss’ father was a complete gentleman and won her over. 

Katniss gasped as she realized the same thing happened to her. It was why her father chose Peeta, someone like him. Someone who would respect and love Katniss. Someone who she could love back, and she did. She loved Peeta. Now she needed to find a way to prove it, and she knew just what to do.    
  


As the day went on Peeta seemed to find ways to stay away from Katniss. Her stomach bottomed out when a group of women came in asking him to make a cake for their annulment party, then they invited him to join them for it. One even asked when he was planning to file. Katniss stayed in the back but could see him. He just flashed a smile and shook his head then reviewed their order. She hoped her plan worked. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to go upstairs and start dinner, will you be finished soon?” Katniss asked as she watched Peeta turn the sign. Normally she stayed to help get ready for the next day, but she needed the time to set up her plan. 

Peeta looked up, he looked more tired than usual and it broke her heart to think it was because of her. “Yeah, I just need to put a few things away.” 

Katniss smiled, “Don’t take too long, please.” 

Peeta nodded and went to the back, while Katniss ran up the stairs.  It was May, but still chilly out so they still had firewood. She started a fire in the fireplace and grabbed a plate and knife for bread she took from the bakery on her way up. Next, she ran to get pillows and blankets from the bedroom and set them in front of the fire. Her next task was to dig the dress she wore the day they married from the back of the closet and put it on. As she heard Peeta’s steps on the stairs she quickly released her hair from her braid so it hung down her back in thick waves and ran back to the front room. 

Peeta opened to door and took in the site before him, Katniss had set everything up for a romantic evening. It was not what he was expecting, instead, he thought they would eat in uncomfortable silence and go to separate rooms. “What’s going on?” he asked bewildered. 

Katniss walked up and took his hands, “I don’t want you to leave me and I know I never tell you how much you mean to me. I’m not good with words like you are, it’s not an excuse it’s the truth.” Peeta smiled and let out a small chuckle, she knew she was getting through to him, that he knew it was true, so she continued. “My father set this up because he wanted to find someone I could trust. Someone who would care for me and who I could fall in love with and he was right.” 

Katniss led him to where she set everything up pulling his hand so they knelt together in front of the fire, “Couples in 12 who decide they love each other do a toasting. It’s when you really know you are happily married, not just forced. Some take years before they toast, other’s never do. I want you to toast with me.” Katniss pulled her eyes away and looked at the fire, “That is if you want to.” 

Peeta took her head in his hands, moving her head to look at him. He had unshed tears in his eyes, “Does this mean you want it to be real?” Katniss nodded and Peeta broke into a bright smile, “Then I’ve never wanted to do anything more in my life.” 

Katniss told him how to cut the bread and they placed a piece on each stick, then put the sticks over the flames until the bread was toasted and pulled them back. “Now we feed each other,” Katniss put the bread up to Peeta’s lips and gave him her promise. “Peeta, I am so happy my father brought you to me. I never thought I could have a life like this, but you made it possible. I love you Peeta Mellark, now, and always.”

Peeta placed his piece to her lips slipping it into her mouth. “Katniss, I can’t believe we are finally here. I was worried you wanted to leave and am so happy you want to stay with me. I fell in love with you over this past year but didn’t want to scare you away. Now I can say it all the time. I love you Katniss Mellark and always will.”

As soon as he was done he pulled her lips to his sealing their vows with a kiss. They laid down together on the bed of blankets and pillows she’d set up. Although they’d been intimate many times there was something different. Peeta gently removed her dress, kissing his way along her neck, shoulders and down the valley of her chest. She started pulling on his shirt, he sat up long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside. He removed her bra, caressing and kneading her breasts the way he knew she liked it. One hand placed slowing slid along her stomach to her panties, now soaked with her need. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, “is this because of me?” he croaked out. 

Katniss placed her hand on his cheek, “Always for you, only for you.” Peeta pulled her panties off, before peppering kissing up her thigh. He’d only used his mouth on her a few times since last month when she finally agreed to let him try. She moaned loudly as his tongue ran along her slit a few times before circling her bundle of nerves. Katniss grabbed ahold of his hair, keeping his head between her legs as he licked, nipped and sucked her to an unbelievable orgasm. 

Peta pulled his pants off, finally releasing his erection as Katniss watched. She wanted him to feel as good as she felt, she pushed him back and ran her hand along his cock before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. He sucked in a breath at the shock, before letting out a groan. She’d never gone down on him, but she knew what she was supposed to do from girls at school who would go to the slagheap. He held her hair back so he could watch her as she ran her tongue over the tip before she fully took him in again and again.

“Katniss, stop.” He whimpered. 

Katniss sat up, “did I do something wrong?” 

“No, you’re amazing. I just don’t want to finish that way.” 

He pulled her to his lap kissing her deeply while leading her to sink down on him. She felt so full as she lowered all the way down. The found their rhythm quickly, Peeta reached down stroking her until she came undone again. Her pulses set Peeta over the edge as he emptied into her. Katniss collapsed on top of him and he drew circles along her back with his fingers. It felt so unbelievably good to be with him like this, she never wanted to let go. She needed him, he was her hope. 

They ate a little food then fell asleep by the fire, Katniss woke up and shifted so she could lay her head on his chest when she saw the time. It was nearly midnight, she felt guilty waking him but this was important. She sat up slightly so she could gently kiss him, causing him to stir and open his eyes. 

“It’s midnight, Happy Anniversary Mr. Mellark. I love you.” 

Peeta smiled, “Happy Anniversary Mrs. Mellark, I love you too.” Then he rolled her over and kissed her again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Peeta's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was going through some of the requests for Toastbabies I felt like something else was missing...Peeta's father. I feel like we need to know more about him to see how Peeta will be as a daddy. The original story focused on Katniss' father's love and making sure she had a good suiter, but Peeta was in the same situation she was and his father felt he needed to protect him as well. Here's how things played out for Peeta.

Peeta checked his bag for the thousandth time since leaving District 2, everything was still in the envelope he received from the Capital in regards to his upcoming nuptials. He loved how they tried to make it all cheery, when in fact many people feel forced into their marriage. Peeta’s heart froze when he thought, not for the first time, how Katniss may feel about being betrothed to him. They didn’t know each other, it was their fathers who set up their marriage, all Peeta knew about her was she was stubborn and learning how to shoot a bow. At least that’s what 11-year-old Katniss was doing, he had no idea what 18-year-old Katniss was like. Did she still hunt? What was her favorite color? Would he drive her nuts with needing to sleep with the window open, or the fact that he took his tea without sugar? What would she think about him as a painter, would she encourage him or tell him it was a waste of time? 

Peeta did have an updated picture as was customarily sent to the husband in the packet that included the signed contract from their fathers, information on his job and housing arrangments. He glanced at the picture he had of Katniss, she didn’t look much different from the one her father sent along with the request to his father. She had lost some of the roundness in her face, had fewer freckles and her hair was in one braid now instead of two. 

Peeta thought back this morning when his father dropped him off at the train station. He was the only one to go with him as he prepared to leave forever. His father was the only parent who showed him love, from an early age he would spend hours at the bakery with his father. At first, he just kneaded and rolled out the dough, that he was sure ended up wasted as his little hands didn’t do a good job.  Eventually, he would learn how to create all the delectable offerings they could give in District 2, his father often warned that these were not things he would be able to offer in District 12, as they were a poorer district, but it didn’t hurt to learn. 

His parents had been in the lottery, and they were determined to set up marriages for all their boys. He remembered the day his father came to him with the proposition. It would mean he was going against his mother’s wishes, but he felt it would be better for Peeta to marry Katniss and move back to his father’s home district. Peeta’s mother wanted him to marry Glimmer Roberts, her father owned a jewelry store in District 2 and it would cement Mrs. Mellark as one of the districts elite through their marriage. So far she’d been successful in arranging marriages to the Mayor’s daughter for Peeta’s oldest brother, and to the general store owner’s daughter for Peeta’s middle brother. 

The day Peeta’s father stood up to his mother and signed the contract was scary and exciting for him.  Peeta grew up facing the wrath of his mother, the boy who was supposed to be a girl and a disappointment to her from day one. She would blame him for everything, no matter how good of a student or athlete he was it wasn't enough to earn her love. She fought with Peeta’s dad for hours after finding out he’d signed the contract without her consent, what she didn’t know was he could have gotten out of the initial contract since Katniss’ father was killed before he received the final one. Peeta remembered his father rushing him to the Justice Center to file before she got word of the option. The next day it was Peeta’s turn to stand up to his mother when she told him that she was going to take him to the Justice Center and get out of the contract, he told her no, that he wanted to marry Katniss.  She was so angry with him she destroyed all his artwork, even finding the picture of Katniss he had been given adding it to the fire she built just to prove she could. Peeta just watched, knowing he would be free of her in a few years. He just hoped to be able to recreate Katniss’ picture as soon as he could get new supplies, ones his father snuck to him with a wink the next day. Peeta would try to draw how he imagined Katniss would look as they grew older, receiving her picture from the Capital offices was the first time he saw her in living color in years and he had to say his drawings didn’t do her justice. 

The terrain changed from open fields to mountains, Peeta had never seen anything higher than the small hill in their town. He knew from his father’s stories that District 12 was in an area that was once referred to as Appalachia and the mountains meant he was getting close. He didn’t know if he was more nervous or excited to arrive at the train station. Once again his fear that Katniss wanted nothing to do with him took hold. He was sure she had time to think about being married to him, he even figured she had a picture of 11-year-old Peeta. One that was complete with floppy ashy blonde hair and a round face. He’d grown up as well, over the years his jawline squared and he got more control over his hair, he never thought of himself as handsome, but he was popular in school, especially with the ladies. He never took them up on any offers, he knew he was destined to be with Katniss and he didn’t want her to think he wasn’t happy with his decision, he just hoped she liked what she saw.

The train pulled into the station, he looked through the window scanning the platform for Katniss. He found her, standing alone, her hair in the same braid she’d been wearing in the picture. She was wiping her hands on her skirt, at least she was a nervous as he was about all this.  He exited the train, his eyes meet hers as he heaved his bag over his shoulder and made his way to her. 

She was more beautiful in person than her picture, her grey eyes were bright but wary of the man before her. He was shocked to find out she knew nothing about him, she thought he was from the lottery. He watched her face as it softened while reading the letter and seeing the contract, he hoped the fact her father choose him would help her warm up to him quickly, his biggest fear was having a relationship like his parents. One built on duty, not love. One where they were forced to be together and were miserable the entire time. He wanted more for him and for her. 

The trip to the Justice Center was easy enough and Katniss led him to their new apartment near town. She showed him where he would work as well, noting she wasn’t sure what her job was to be but she was being put into a bookkeeping class since she was good at math. He thought for a moment it would be nice to work together as long as the head baker was alright with it.

The apartment was small, a family room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. Peeta stopped at the entrance to the master bedroom. He noticed some personal items of hers were on the dresser, including a picture of her family and a thick leatherbound book. 

“Do you want me to move my things into the other room?” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for her answer. 

“You can put your things in here, we can decide the rest later,” Katniss answered then turned and walked from the room. 

He put his clothes away in the empty drawers and put personal items in the single bathroom before returning to the family room. Katniss turned at the sound of his footsteps. He gave her a shy smile, not really sure what happened next. 

“Well, at least I know you’ll never sneak up on me.” She smirked at him, which made him realize her comment was a joke. 

“Nope, I hurt my knee in wrestling I have a bit of an uneven gait,” Peeta answered. “So now that we’re married don’t you think we should get to know each other?” 

Katniss nodded and sat on the couch, then motioned for him to join her. They talked for hours, sharing stories about their lives, both good and bad, funny and sad. She told him about her sister and her goat as well as more about her father. Peeta told her about his brothers and a bit about his mother. He noticed how Katniss got angry when he told her about how they were treated. He could sense she was protective over her friends and family and he hoped she considered him both.

When Katniss couldn’t keep her eyes open he suggested they go to bed. Now they had a final decision to make, although Peeta felt the night was a success he didn’t want to push her or make her uncomfortable in any way. 

“Why don’t you take the master, I’ll sleep in the other room.” He offered. 

“Are you sure, I mean today is our wedding day aren’t we supposed to...you know?” She replied, a blush covering her cheeks. 

Peeta smiled, “I think we’re okay taking some time before that happens.” She nodded, then looked down. He placed a finger under her chin, he didn’t want her to think it was because of her. “Katniss, I had an amazing night, and we have a lifetime together. I just want to make sure we’re both ready for that step.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, “Goodnight Katniss.” 

She smiled and they both entered their respective bedrooms. Peeta knew he’d have to find a way to handle his growing attraction to her, at least until he knew she was ready for them to be together. He just hoped she gave him a sign sooner rather than later. 

Brief conversations became longer. Soft quick kisses turned long and passionate. Tentative touches turned into lingering ones that left a fire in their wake.  One Saturday night a few weeks after Peeta arrived they spent time cuddling on the couch in their pajamas watching a movie. As usual, Peeta walked Katniss to her room and kissed her goodnight, but this night her small hand reached for his before he could turn to walk away. 

“Stay with me?” She asked, her eyes searching his for an answer. 

Peeta smiled, but you couldn’t think of anything decent to say, “Sure,” was all he could muster. 

She didn’t let go of his hand until the covers were pulled back and they were climbing in together. Her body molded to his, her head over his chest. She let out a soft sigh before relaxing fully, moments later her breathing leveled out signally she was asleep.  

Peeta stayed awake for a bit longer, he wanted to remember everything about this moment. He was so happy, happier than he ever thought possible. He was sure his life would be filled with a loveless marriage to someone who hated him but was forced into it as well. Instead, his father stuck up for him and gave him a chance with Katniss, his love made this all possible. 


	5. Welcome Hope Mellark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for EverlarkBirthdayGifts for ilovepeetaanddarcy-peemadarzy. We finally get the full circle with daddy!Peeta!

Peeta gently took their daughter from Katniss’ arms and kissed her forehead before taking Hope back to her room.  He couldn’t help with the actual nightly feedings, but at least he could act as a courier and in the process gain some bonding time of his own with their first child. As he left the room he glanced back at Katniss, she was burrowing back into the covers and he was sure she’d be asleep before he returned.

 

He sat in the rocking chair and looked down at Hope Mellark, he tried to arrange her dark unruly curls as her blue eyes meet his. He never thought he could be this happy, this full of love and he knew it was thanks to their fathers that he and Katniss had this chance.

 

It had been 11 years since their fathers arranged their marriage according to Panem’s laws. Had they not been set up before they were 12 they would have been entered into the lottery. His parents had a loveless marriage due to those laws, and if his mother had her way he would’ve been in a marriage simply to further her own agenda. Instead, his father stood up to her and set up the marriage to Katniss after her father asked in a bid to keep her safe as well.

 

It had been four years since he showed up in District 12, he was worried what Katniss thought of all of this and he was shocked to find out she didn’t know anything about it. Her father had died before he could tell her what he’d done, but when she saw his signature on the contract he could see her defenses go down a bit. It had been three years since Panem’s new government ended the marriage laws and allowed all couples the chance to annul their marriages. Peeta was worried Katniss wanted to take that step, but she had other plans. The night they changed the law Katniss set up a toasting and they declared their marriage was about love, not an obligation. 

 

They decided to take time for themselves instead of starting a family right away. They spent time together, even took a trip to the ocean. One day a little more than a year ago she told him she wanted to try, and that was what they did. He’s still convinced Hope was conceived next to the lake where Katniss’ father taught her to swim. That day had been amazing, it was the first really warm day and they decided to take a picnic to the lake. The swimming was a bit more impromptu and what happened after was not planned at all, but the mood took over. It was exhilarating being in semi-public, very few people made it that far into the woods, even though it was now allowed.  

 

The day that changed their lives forever came 11 months ago, Katniss had been acting strange all day. She even rushed away from the bakery leaving him to finish closing, saying she wanted to get dinner ready. The last time she’d done that was when she set up their toasting. Peeta wondered what was in store for him as he walked upstairs, but when dinner was on the table he reasoned that she was just really hungry. She took away the dishes and placed a small white cookie box in front of him. He asked what it was, but she just told him to open it. A sugar cookie had been placed in the box, it was covered in yellow frosting and the word “Daddy” was pipped, a little messily, onto the cookie. He couldn’t believe it but she told him she’d already had it confirmed by the doctor. They ended up on the table making love in celebration. 

Two months ago Hope came into the world, it was cold and snowy the day Katniss went into labor, Peeta was happy the purchased a home near the doctors. Hope arrived ten hours later and Peeta’s heart nearly burst. 

 

He looked down at her again, her eyes were fighting the sleep that threatened to take over. Peeta started talking to her in an attempt to get her to finally go to sleep. “I never thought it would be possible for me to love someone as much as I love your mommy, but then you came along, I love you both so much. I promise I’ll always keep you and your mommy safe no matter what, just like our fathers did for us. I don’t have to set up your marriage, it will be your choice who and if you marry. I just hope I show you how you should be treated in the way I treat your mommy, that you grow up knowing how a husband and father should act and you choose someone who’s worthy of you. However, if they ever hurt you I will hurt them back, that is if your mother doesn’t take an arrow to them first.” He looked down and her eyes were finally closed. 

 

He put her into her crib and walked back across the hall. Katniss was asleep, but as he climbed into bed next to her she curled into him. His arms automatically wrapped around her as they drifted to sleep together. 


End file.
